Episode 8170 (7th June 2018)
Plot Harriet receives a call from a former colleague informing her Bails has refused to give DNA so he's been arrested and will be forced to give a sample. Charity regrets telling Ryan the truth about his conception as her long-lost son now doesn't want to know her. Vanessa suggests Charity phones Irene to update her so Charity calls and asks Irene to tell Ryan she's grateful that he gave his DNA. At the B&B, Doug asks Terry about attending the funeral, explaining he's written a few things he'd like to say. Terry suggests Doug does the eulogy. Doug isn't sure so gives Terry the speech he prepared. Lachlan pops into the B&B and steals a key. Faith and Sarah call in at Jacobs Fold. Sarah isn't pleased to find Joe there and tells him he's turned Debbie into a horrible person. Liv has an exam today but she's nervous about taking it in a room full of her classmates as they'll all be staring at her. Doug proposes inviting Terry for dinner which doesn't go down well with Diane who goes on a mini-rant, unaware Terry is listening. Megan and Tracy are left uncomfortable when Frank asks Graham to play a game of darts. Still in the dark about the devastating news Chas received at the ultrasound scan, Paddy proposes they have a 4D scan. Chas attempts to put his off the idea by claiming they're a gimmick. Terry catches Lachlan in his bedroom going through Gerry's belongings. Lachlan quickly comes up with an excuse for being there but Terry can see he's really after Gerry's scrapbook. Doug wants to give Terry some money to get back on his feet but Diane insists they've helped him enough by giving him a free room so orders Doug not to give him a penny. After Diane leaves, Doug phones around looking for some fast cash. In the Woolpack, Charity gets drunk. Liv's exam went okay but she still has a lot of revision to do. Aaron reminds Liv that Doug offered to help with revision. Doug has sold his car to raise money to give to Terry. Vanessa knows Charity is drinking due to Ryan and tells Charity it's understandable that she has a lot of emotions to work though. Charity comments the only thing she wants to work through is a bottle of wine. A drunk Charity leaves Ryan a voicemail telling him she kidded herself she cared about him. Vanessa question what Charity is doing. Charity states she's doing what she does best - burning bridges. Debbie approaches Sarah and Faith and asks Sarah to come home but Sarah refuses. Faith insists Sarah should go home which causes her to storm off. Tracy orders Megan to have a word with Graham about his friendship with Frank. Paddy assumes Chas is still annoyed at him for missing the scan. Ryan pulls up outside The Woolpack and asks after Charity. Before heading inside, Ryan listens to Charity's voicemail and is devastated by his birth-mother's rejection. Doug pops into Terry's room where Terry suggests Doug hands on to Gerry's belongings, claiming when he moves on he'll be travelling light. Doug informs Terry he's arranging some money for him. Terry thanks Doug then gives him a hug. After Doug leaves, Terry phone someone and tells them he's got the money - he not Gerry's uncle, he's a con-man. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Terry - Daniel Casey *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Restaurant, kitchen and bedroom *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Brook Cottage - Dining room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on Thursday 7th June due to coverage of England v Costa Rica. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes